Chapter 194
is the one hundred and ninety-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Izuku goes on a jog, unable to fall back asleep after his dream. He recalls the last part of his dream, when All For One's brother reached out to touch his hand and all of the past users of One For All were looking directly at him. All Might meets with Izuku in the U.A. nap room the next day, and Izuku tells him about his dream. All Might tells Izuku that he also experienced similar visions. His master told him that they are vestigial remnants of the prior generations of One For All rather than the usual simple dreams. He also tells Izuku that she taught him the impossibility of the prior generations communicating with him, which likely makes Izuku the first user of One For All to experience this phenomenon. However, All Might recalls a discussion with his master, where she told him that even if she dies, they will meet again within One For All. Izuku asks All Might about what All For One's brother meant by the "singularity"; after another question about the fuzzy appearance of All Might and two other prior users in the dream, All Might tells Izuku that he truly does not understand what happened that well and they should search for answers together. Izuku agrees to try his best and tells All Might that his master was very beautiful. As Izuku and All Might leave the nap room, they encounter Shota and Hitoshi leaving the neighboring room. Shota greets the two by sarcastically commenting on how well they get along, to which All Might tries to cover himself by saying Izuku was being pushy. Izuku excitedly greats Hitoshi, mentioning that he saw him with Shota before. Hitoshi smiles at Izuku, and confirms his memory. Shota tells Izuku to get ready, as they have a busy day. Class 1-A groups up in the industrial training area from the final exams. Several members of the class show off their costume changes, such as Momo's new cloak and Mina's winterized goggles. Tenya points out how much the costumes have changed, but Rikido notices that Tenya himself has kept the same costume over the summer. Izuku notices Katsuki's costume changes, and starts to theorize on why he has made the changes he did, putting Katsuki into a rage. Mashirao comments on Izuku's costume, bringing up the glove upgrade that Mei made for him before the U.A. School Festival. Ochaco, hearing Izuku mention Mei, tries to force various images of Izuku and Mei together out of her head by punching herself in the face, making her classmates look at her in confusion. Neito loudly announces the arrival of Class 1-B, claiming that the momentum is now moving to their side. Neito presents the results of a questionnaire he published, showing that there was a two vote preference for Class 1-B's performance in the School Festival over Class 1-A's. As Neito continues to shout at and taunt Class 1-A as they begin their first joint training, Kendo moves to scold him but Shota strangles him with his cloth straps. He and Sekijiro then tell the two classes they will have a special guest: Hitoshi Shinso, who is trying to transfer to the Hero course. Quick References Chapter Notes *Izuku tells All Might about his vision. *The face of All For One's Brother is shown for the first time. *Many of Class 1-A and 1-B's costumes have been updated. *Hitoshi Shinso is trying to transfer into the hero department. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 194 fr:Chapitre 194